Sunrise
by Courvoisier
Summary: I squeezed my eyes together tightly, as I heard him say something about me being his best friend. That's all we are, and all we'd ever be. Every time I thought that my heart dropped a bit. -M&M ONE SHOT-


_**AN::**__** SOOO... hey, what's up guys.... it's been awhile, eh XD Sooo, M&M oneshot; we have to do this weekly writing creative writing thing- it can be about whatever we want, minimum 250 words. We just have to hand something in every week. So I was like, well that's easy and sweet- and then I got this idea. Whoa, I should do something on because it's been awhile. SO, here's Mariah- actually writing something for once XD Idk how much I like it- and I think my teacher might think I'm a bit of a schizo after reading this. BUT OH WELL XD**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I don't own HM, or anything related to it. *flail* Maybe in my dreams. **_

I wasn't impressed to say the least. Rubbing my eyes lightly, I glanced down at my cell phone. Sighing, the small numbers read four thirty AM, no one in their right mind was awake. I contemplated rolling back over and falling asleep- rubbing my eyes a bit more vigorously this time. Shivering, I pulled the blankets up over me a bit more. Trying to work through the sleepy haze that I still had, trying to find the will power to get out of bed was difficult. Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, I slid onto the floor. Shivering and rubbing my arms from the sudden change in temperature. Trying to be as quiet as I could, my feet coming in contact with the cold hardwood floor beneath me creaked quietly.

Glancing down carefully at the pile of clothing I had scattered across the floor- the outfits from previous days this week. The desire to go through my closet and find new clothing was close to none. Grabbing a pair of dark wash jeans from the pile- I pulled those on and did the belt up that I had left attached to them. I blindly reached into the pile and felt around until I pulled out a simple white tank top. Staring at my own pale reflection for a moment, I shivered and grabbed my green hoodie and pulled it over my head.

The sound of my phone vibrating echoed across the still silence of my room. Grabbing that off the nightstand, I flipped it open and read the text message. Of course, it was from Mitchel- the only other person who was also awake at such an ungodly hour. Sighing heavily, he'd be in here in ten minutes. This was completely ridiculous- but I couldn't exactly back out now could I? Running my fingers through the soft curls of my hair, I pulled it into a messy bun- going to the bathroom to brush it would be too risky. The possibility of waking someone up really wasn't a chance I wanted to take. Wiggling my toes against the cold floor- I realized I still hadn't found a pair of socks. After a couple minutes of blindly searching my room, I managed to find a clean pair of socks and my mascara.

I returned to staring at my own pale reflection, I noted the dark circles that laid beneath my eyes. But it wasn't really anything new, they never seemed to go away. I ran my finger along my own jawline absent mindedly, before quietly prodding along the silent corridors of my house. Every step was light and careful, not wanting to risk waking anyone up. By the time I got to the door, I was almost exhausted from the effort of being so cautious. Sliding on my shoes, I slid out the door and locked it behind me. A heavy sigh slipped through my lips, glancing around I noticed a familiar truck already parked on the side of the road.

Jogging up to it, I pulled the door open and slid into the warm truck. Blue eyes meeting his brown ones for a moment. He grinned at me, I just blinked in return. He gestured to a cup of coffee he had sitting in the cup holder, I reached out and clutched it and took a sip.

"This is ridiculous, what are we even doing?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes on him.

"You'll see," He said with a smile.

I didn't bother questioning further, because I knew it got no where. I seriously didn't get the point of being up at this hour. It was still dark out, the stars dotted the darkened sky. I frowned as I glanced over at him, sinking down lower in my seat I couldn't help but to wonder where we were going. Nothing was open at this hour, no one was awake. I just didn't get it.

"Seriously, the sun even up yet- what are we doing?" I said, getting a bit irritated by now that I could still be sleeping. My irritation turned into anger quickly as a thin smile slipped across his lips. I finally connected two and two, now this was ridiculous. "You dragged me all the way out here to watch the sunrise, didn't you?" I spat at him.

"Exactly," He said with a smirk.

I actually considered smashing my head on his dashboard- this wasn't normal; not a gesture that best friends would do either. I found the gesture was more reserved for lovers- something we weren't; something I found we'd never be. He had a girlfriend, too- that wasn't even a good topic to go into. Considering she didn't like me at all.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with your girlfriend?" I snapped at him.

He merely frowned at me, for a moment. Looking at me with almost a sad look in his eyes. I watched him, just for a moment before averting my eyes from his. He sighed, before replying to that comment.

"She isn't like you, Miley. And I haven't seen you in awhile," He told me, his voice was almost colder.

I frowned at this, and bit my tongue lightly. Holding back a comment that it was hard to see him anymore... because he was always with her. She hated me, and it made things a bit awkward. Pondering quietly, maybe- I thought to myself; just maybe it was me who made it a bit awkward. Perhaps I was the one who hated her for being with him. My gaze lingered on him for a second. I wouldn't admit it, never to him- never to anyone. Maybe I was a bit jealous, bit being an exaggeration. I knew I was jealous- that I shut myself away from him because I couldn't actually deal with the fact he spent more time with someone else now.

Pushing back a loose strand of hair that fell from my bun, tucking it behind my ear I glanced around. He met my glance, I lowered it and felt a blush creeping across my cheeks. I clutched my coffee cup, sipping at it the whole time to avoid the awkward silence that blanketed us. The cup was empty now, I really had no distractions from the awkwardness now. How lovely. He pulled into his driveway, I frowned. I didn't even need to ask before he answered my question.

"Sit on the roof... better view," He muttered to me.

I must of offended him, I could already tell as he straightened his shoulders. His tone was colder, along with his whole body language. Shaking my head lightly, I pressed my fingers against my temples. Sliding out of the truck, I fell a step behind him. Rubbing my arms lightly- I watched as a thin layer of vapor puffed in front of my face whenever I exhaled. It was freezing, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I glanced up at him for a moment.

"You look tired, Miley," He commented, I shivered as he said my name.

It was weird, how my heart always leaped from my chest when he said my name. How everything he called a smile would slide across my face- that every time I saw them my heart would practically break in two. How it wasn't like this until they started going out. When we managed to get onto his roof (the attempt wasn't very graceful, at all.) I sat there, my knee's curled up to my chest. I glanced over at him for again, rolling my eyes. I still hadn't replied to his comment from earlier.

"It isn't five AM, or anything- I didn't only get five hours of sleep either," I muttered.

"No, I mean in general... whenever I see you- I guess you just look warn out," He said, dropping his voice to a soft murmur.

I shifted lightly, it wasn't fair that he had this effect on me. I didn't find it fair, how he did this to me. I couldn't comment, the words just couldn't slide through my lips. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, leaning into his chest I closed my eyes and breathed in his familiar smell. I tried to ignore how my heart would race every time we touched, how I'd blush whenever our eyes made contact. I squeezed my eyes together tightly, as I heard him say something about me being his best friend. That's all we are, and all we'd ever be. Every time I thought that my heart dropped a bit.

But, I'd have to get used to it- because deep down I knew it would never really change.


End file.
